GoldieLocks
by Wolfstar-Telescope
Summary: It seems that Draco Malfoy has found himself in the den of 3 bears the Dursleys and one...very attractive savior Harry Potter sorry for horrible summary, Draco/Harry my first slash so don't be mean, but i do accept flamers! please inform me errors


**Goldie-Locks**

Jell-o was an abomination to man-kind, Draco concluded as he pushed the bowl of horrid green goo away from him. He had not planned to be eating jell-o in a Muggle restaurant, nor had he planned to misplace his wand, money, and identification either, but that was beside the point. He never intended on being almost forcefully converted Muggle; he did _not_ want to be a Squib. He chewed on his bottom lip and stared into his bowl of lime monstrosity.

"Go on love, eat it. It's really quite good; you know…despite how it looks. Give it a go, you'll never know if you fancy it If you never try new things." The waitress named Sheryl (as said on her name tag) ushered. Draco grimaced and shook his head furiously.

"**This** does not deserve to be called a _thing_ anymore. It is horrid, green, slime." He protested. Sheryl just shook her head and pushed the jell-o towards him. He sighed and reached for his spoon, he was hesitant but he dipped his utensil into the puddle of snot colored substance and quickly shoved it in his mouth; almost as if the faster he ate it the less his taste buds would identify. Draco gagged a little but swallowed nonetheless proceeding to produce a face of pure disgust, sticking his tongue out like a child after drinking medicine.

"You're hopeless." Sheryl chuckled and took his bowl to the kitchen where it would be cleaned. "I don't know about you but I'm finishing this up." She stole a spoon from a nearby table and plunged it into the sweet gelatin and gobbling it down like she hadn't eaten in days. She noticed Draco's flinch and giggled. "What? It's tasty, something you would know nothing about." The young Malfoy scowled and reached into his pocket to pay with his extra Muggle change (god knows where he got it from) but Sheryl stopped him. "Don't worry it's on the house."

"Thank you,"

"No problem, ya know you're a really cute kid. You're eyes are so big for a boy's, and you're just cute, all skinny an' all." Draco twitched at this comment and responded with a grunt.

"I'm not that cute…or skinny…" He blushed.

"I'm just saying that there aren't many cute little boys nowadays, everyone's so obsessed with being brawny and tall."

"I'm **not** little, I'm seventeen."

"Ah, I see…sorry. Well kid, best be off now, it's getting dark, you're parents might start to wonder where you are." This took Draco by surprise.

"Yeah…right…my parents. Yeah they must be worried; I'll see you around then." He said awkwardly, truthfully his father wouldn't give a flying shit where he was, but he was sure his mother was frantic. He only wished he were back at Hogwarts right now. Where he could stare at Potter's eyes all day, such a beautiful emerald green, nothing like the ugly snot green jell-o, but unfortunately it was summer vacation. Draco wandered aimlessly around Muggle London for a while until he found himself in the suburbs, now he suddenly wished he were wearing a coat. He stopped for a moment to look at the street sign to see where he was, 'Private Drive'. Even the name made it sound like everyone in the neighborhood kept to their own. He hugged himself for warmth, rubbing his arms furiously trying to generate heat from friction. This night was outrageously cold for summer, maybe it was him catching a cold or something. Draco felt the sudden need to find a nice soft bush and just sleep and the urge was strong, taking over his every thought. There was one bush that looked particularly welcoming compared to the others, and he didn't think that anyone in the residence of number 4, Private Drive would mind if he rests his delicate body there for the night. So Goldie-locks took his chances with the three bears.

The next morning the sun's rays seemed to burn Draco's eyes even when they were closed. He scrunched his nose from the smell of bacon that was drifting from the house he so graciously slept beside the other night. He was almost certain that his hair was a mess. He slightly missed Pansy coming over every morning to ask him tips on what hair products to use. She was his best friend, no matter how annoying she could get. Draco shook the thought of Pansy from his mind and let it drift back to bacon. He felt like a lost puppy waiting for someone to feed him. His stomach seemed to be calling out for the lovely aromas protruding from the quant yet bland house. He so desperately wanted to waltz in and just steal the food but he knew he couldn't do that. So the young wizard took it upon himself to sit on the porch step and wait, for what? He didn't really know for sure, he was just hoping for something, **anything** to happen.

"Malfoy?" A sickeningly familiar voice from the front door of number 4 private drive exclaimed. He jumped 2 feet into the air whirling around to face Harry Potter, the last person he was expecting to see in Muggle London.

"Potter?"

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Now Draco had to think about how to reply to this because really, he had no idea.

"Well, you see I decided to take a stroll and I wound up here…I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!"

"Geez, no need to get snappy,"

"God damn it Potter, I didn't know you lived here…"

"So what were you doing on my doorstep?" (Not exactly _his _doorstep but you catch my drift)

"…nothing…just trying to figure out some…things…"

"Oh really, what kinds of _things_?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS POTTER!"

"Temper temper…so what brings you to the Dursley residence in the first place?" Harry almost made it seem like he was interrogating him.

"As I've said many times NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" A booming voice exploded from inside the house.

"Um, just some…birds… Uncle Vernon,"

"Sure as hell doesn't sound like a bird to me now does it boy!"

"No sir…"

"That's what I thought, now what the bloody hell is going on?!" A purple faced Mr. Dursley stormed outside, now face to face with Draco. Well, not exactly face to face because Draco had a small, slender build, and he knew it.

"Potter explain why there is a strange boy on my doorstep…I'm waiting."

"H-he's my…-"

"Hello Mr. Dursley, my name is Drake Malfoy, pleased to meet you. I live just a few blocks down and I just wanted to tell you that your garden is splendid, truly splendid." Draco did was he did best, and that was sucking up, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you my boy, well come on in, we're just sitting down for breakfast, join us!" Apparently Mr. Dursley enjoyed compliments. Harry gaped, now of course he'd have to make _more_ food to satisfy the hunger of not only two glutinous pigs and his aunt but his **worst enemy** as well.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose but don't mind if I do." Draco could have curtsied, batted his eye lashes and kissed Mr. Dursley and it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Kiss up much?" Harry hissed at the other wizard when his uncle turned his back.

"Oh please Potter don't get your panties in a bunch, its fine, I'm just eating here not staying the night." Although Draco really did wish that was the case. He flicked his hair out of his face revealing his silver eyes, Harry felt uncomfortable. Was it just him or was Draco getting cuter? His small petite stature, his big silver eyes, it was almost like he was turning into a girl! Even his milky white skin was making the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up, curse him for looking so delicate!

"…Fine…but only for breakfast." Harry huffed, the more he stared at Malfoy the more he wanted to pounce at him, whether it be to strangle him or kiss him, Harry had no idea; the only thing he knew was that it was getting strangely warm in the room.


End file.
